fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 32
Manhunt/New World/ Pest Control and Undeath Sentence "Samuel still looking for more information on this Witchcraft Mary so from what we were told, we should do a few quests that opened up until Samuel gets more information, it looks like there is one here" Anna said as they walked down the steps at the Keep. "Oh bullocks!" the Lieutenant said. "What's the problem Lieutenant?" Adam asked. "I made errors in the count before but never this many men missing, no other explanation they scampered your majesty, I'm sorry to inform you a number of prisoners are um uncounted for and these aren't blokes your brother locked away for signs of protests these are real criminals, killers and clever working their way of this island as we speak that can be sure, me and my guards already have enough on our hands keeping this place together no way I can send them out to find these escapees I could use another set of hands to round them up and if these hands happen to wield magical weapons and shot fire and lightning well so much the better, wish I could tell you more but the only thing we know for certain is that they haven't left the island and we don't even know that for certain uh yeah anyway point is if you could round them up that would be really fantastic" Lieutenant said. "We'll find them, Xander here can track them easily" Adam said petting his dog head. "Brilliant, knowing you're on the job I can be much more focused at the task at hand, making sure this place is locked up tight I'll just say be on your guard one of these brutes once beat a man to death with a sock it was uh not quick" Lieutenant said. "A sock? What the hell was it filled with?" Anna asked as Xander barked as they followed the dog. Soon after hunting down every last escapee Adam and Anna returned to the Lieutenant. "That's it then, you've done us all a great service your majesty, shame none of them survived, not because I'll miss them because you gave them better than they deserved, still it's on their heads they made their choice" Lieutenant said. "Yeah most of them tried to kill us and refused to cooperate, oh and you were right about that sock guy" Adam said. Later that day Adam funded for an Auroran journey to a New World, and helped Driftwood take of their pest infestation they returned to the Lieutenant for another quest. "What is the problem this time Lieutenant?" Adam asked. "You know much about riots your majesty?" Lieutenant asked. "I know a thing or two" Adam said. "Lots of things can set them off but one thing imparticular is overcrowding, you stick too many bodies in a limited amount of space they get angry and violent, makes sense?" "Yes" Anna said. "Until recently I thought it was limited to prisons but it turns out it applies to centenaries as well, you see quite a few inmates were killed when you retook the prison, so we went about digging graves for them but there's lots of dead already in that cemetery and they didn't want new neighbors" Lieutenant said. "Hollow Men" Adam said. "So now instead of putting bodies in graves we got them popping out, just like with the riot we tried to restore order but I lost two men in the process, that's two more to burry I will never get the numbers to work at that rate you think you can have a go?" "Sure we can handle a few Hollow Men" Adam said. "Thank you your majesty" Lieutenant said giving him the key to the cemetery. "We'll be back in a few minutes" Anna said. "A few minutes?" Lieutenant said. A few minutes later Adam and Anna did return as Lieutenant was surprised at how fast they took out the Hollow Men. "Well that's just fantastic your majesty, now that you put down the rebellion we can burry these bodies and they'll finally rest...if they know what's good for them." Adam and Anna then returned to the file room where Hobson and Commander Milton stood. "Ah my king I have eagerly awaited your return I have made an extraordinary discovery" Hobson said. "Just tell him what my men found out Hobson" Commander Milton said. "Why it was a holy collaborative effort! Without my supervision who knows..." "Just tell me!" Adam said. "Of course, indeed as you know the second prisoner is the Alchemist and ledged witch Mary Godwin a rather foul a bivalent woman in all accounts we have uncovered files on experiments so grotesque I don't mind saying I lost part of my supper reading them" Hobson said. "That bad? This woman sound dangerous" Anna said. "Get to the point Hobson" Commander Milton said. "Hmmm yes it seems before she turned to fowl necromancy she came from a well tittuped family we believe she may be hiding out at her grandfather long abandoned and rather outpatient estate" Hobson said. "I have the coordinates I will await for you at the pier the sooner we capture this woman the better" Commander Milton said leaving the room. "And I shall continue reading the investigation into General Turner there seems to be so little information on the man if it's as if he's taken his records with him" Hobson said. "Something tells me he might have your majesty" Anna said as they left the room. "If so how will we catch him?" Adam asked. "Maybe someone might know where he is, Logan might know a thing or two or have a personal file back at the castle" Anna said. "Sounds like a possible lead" Adam said as they met Commander Milton at the pier. "I don't mind admitting that I'm looking forward to more action, too many years sitting at a desk" Commander Milton said. "I know exactly how you feel" Adam said. "Shall we go then?" Commander Milton asked. "Yes" Adam said as they boarded the ship.